Beaumont the Burly and Womens Suffrage
thumb|Der Titel des Films Beaumont the Burly and Womens Suffrage (dt. Beaumont der Kräftige und das Frauenwahlrecht) ist einer von zwei Filmen aus Red Dead Redemption. Dieser Film kann nur im Blackwater Grand Theatre angesehen werden. Handlung Zu Beginn des Films ist Beaumont dabei zu sehen, wie er Kräfteübungen macht, um seine Muskeln zu stärken: Ein 600 Kilogramm schweres Gewicht hebt er mit links hoch und als eine Frau vorbeikommt, strengt er sich zusätzlich an, um diese zu beeindrucken. Die Dame hält jedoch nicht viel von seiner Sportlichkeit und geht missachtend vorbei. Daraufhin sagt sich Beaumont selbst, dass es eigentlich üblich ist, dass Frauen solch sportliche Männer lieben. Doch auch drei weitere Damen, darunter eine extrem kräftige, gehen einfach am Gewichtheber vorbei und würdigen ihn keines Blickes, woraufhin sich Beaumont fragt, durch was diese Frauen wohl abgelenkt werden. Nach diesem Satz beschließt er nach dem Mittagessen zuhause Nachforschungen anzustellen. Auf dem Weg nach Hause kommt Beaumont an einem Haus vorbei, aus welchem Hilferufe dringen. Schnell beschließt er, zu helfen. Im Gebäude angekommen, sieht er einen gefesselten Mann, der von einer Frau mit einer Waffe bedroht wird, während deren Kinder neben den beiden sitzen. Nach einer kurzen Nachfrage, was hier vor sich ginge, bekommt Beaumont vom Mann die Antwort, dass seine Frau von einer eigentümlichen Krankheit besessen sei, welche dazu führte, dass die Frau die Haushaltsarbeiten einstellte. Darufhin meldet sich die Frau zu Wort, die aussagt, dass sie diese Demütigungen nicht länger über sich ergehen lassen und sich von fortan weder um ihren Mann noch um ihre Kinder kümmern wolle. Nach dieser Aussage verschwindet die Dame und eines ihrer Kinder folgt ihr hinaus. Sekunden später verlässt auch Beaumont das Haus und kehrt nach Hause zurück. Zuhause angekommen, liegt Beaumonts Frau mit einem Buch im Bett und er bittet sie darum, etwas mit ihm zu essen. Darufhin weist sie ihn ab und gibt an, sich ebenfalls nicht wertgeschätzt zu fühlen. Darufhin antwortet Beaumont, dass das Essenmachen, ebenso wie das Waschen und das Pflegen von Kindern, zu den ehelichen Pflichten gehört. Nachdem der Titelheld merkt, dass eine Frau ihm nicht wirklich zuhört, nimmt er ihr das Buch namens „Suffrage - A Woman’s Right To Vote“ aus der Hand und wird von seiner Frau, die sich auf den Weg zur Wahl macht, zurückgelassen. Daraufhin folgt er ihr hinaus auf die Straße. Unterwegs begegnet er mehreren Frauen, die sich wie Männer kleiden und auch Tätigkeiten wie Dachdeckerarbeiten ausführen. Beaumont kann dies alles nicht glauben und kommt schließlich auf eine Wahlveranstaltung, auf der Frauen für ihr Wahlrecht kämpfen. Er stürmt die Bühne und befiehlt der aktuellen Rednerin, das Pult zu verlassen und an den Herd zurückzukehren. Daraufhin zieht er den Zorn der Frauen auf sich, die sich nach kurzer Zeit vor Wut auf ihn stürzen und ihn gefesselt auf die Bahnschienen legen. Neben ihm kann zudem Uncle Sam gesehen werden. Mit einer kurzen Lehre, die besagt, dass es an den Bürgern liegt, das Wahlrecht der Frauen zu unterbinden, endet der Film. Siehe auch * Kinos * The Dangers of Doctors and Medical Science * Die Damenschlacht: Suffragetten marschieren in die Hauptstadt Film Im Folgenden kann der Film in voller Länge angesehen werden. 400px|center|Der Film Kategorie:Filme